Silver Eyes
by Dom The Dude
Summary: A girl in a world unknown to her, unable to return to the life she once new. What kind of life will she lead? What bonds will she form? Will she be able to adapt, or shall she find a way back home?
1. Falling

A/N: It has been a while since I had written anything and this is an attempt to get back into it. This is something I have been reluctant to publish for a while but now I find myself not caring anymore and won't get any feedback unless I just publish it. I'm unsure of continuing so let me know if there's any desire for more.

———————————————————————

Ruby, blood dripping down her face, looked around. All of team RWBY lay across the floor unconscious. A single tear drops from her chin as she charges as fast as she can at Salem. "Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!" She faints an attack at her head and flashes behind Salem with her blinding speed.

"You are so easy to read." Salem scoffs before catching Crescent Rose and throwing Ruby next to Yang. "I have had enough of you." A black sphere grows from the palm of Salem's hands. Silence filled the room as she launched the massive orb. Ruby couldn't move. All she could do was watch the orb slowly grow and inch its way towards her. All she could think about was everyone she had lost.

Pyrrha and Penny. Those names echoed in her head. Slowly more names started echoing. Blake, Weiss, Yang. Her vision became blurry. Tears were exploding from her eyes. This was it. She had failed. She let her team down. No. She let the whole world down. Thanks to her, Remnant was going to burn. The face of her older sister was the last thing she saw as Salem's orb consumed her.

The war was over. The shinobi world was finally at peace. The Number One Knucklehead Ninja was finally revered among all of the villages. All he had to do now was to study in order to climb the ninja ranks and achieve his lifelong goal of becoming Hokage.

It was the day after he had passed the Chunin exam, Naruto was resting against a tree after finally getting a break from his studies. Staring up into the air, he sighed and thought about his best friend Sasuke. 'I can't wait till he gets out, I can't wait to finally be able to be friends again.' He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when he heard the crackling of branches followed by a loud thud. Naruto pulled out a kunai and decided to investigate where the noise had come from. He slowly approached a large bush jumped through it. Instead of finding an animal or some kind of spy, he found a girl, wounded and unconscious. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief, she was still alive. Before he picked her up, he noticed an abnormally large weapon, it looked like some sort of scythe, it must be hers. To his surprise, Naruto picked the scythe up with relative ease, it was lighter than it looked. He hauled the girl on his back all the way to the Leaf's Hospital where he let Sakura take a look at her. Naruto explained the whole incident to her. She began to use her healing ninjutsu to close all the cuts and heal all the bruises all over her unconscious body. A sigh of relief escaped Naruto's mouth as her wounds had disappeared. "I hope she wakes up soon, I have many questions for her." Naruto smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I don't see any village symbols on her. I'm curious where she came from and why she was in the woods in that condition." She closely examined the large weapon that was brought with the girl. "My this thing is monstrous, Tenten might be interested in looking at this. I will wait until she wakes to bring it to her."

And just like that, the girl awoke with an ear piercing scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ruby rose like a zombie, looking around confused. "Where is Salem? Who are you? Where am I? What happened to my team?"

Naruto looked deeply into the girl's eyes, they were silver, they were beautiful. Sakura noticed his drooling and quickly slammed the back of his head. "AGH! What was that for!?" Sakura glared at him and he quickly looked away.

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village. I found you in the woods all beat up so I brought you here." Naruto answered. "But who is this Salem? You have a team?"

Ruby looked angrily at the blonde. "Hidden Leaf? Are we close to Mistral or Vale?"

"Mis-? Vale? What is that?" The boy stood dumbfounded. "You're in the land of fire"

The silver eyed girl then remembered Salem's last attack. And began to cry. "I-I will never see them! I was too late! I'm a failure!" This surprised Naruto. He quickly hugged the girl and wiped her tears away. Ruby sucked it up and finally spoke. "I am from Remnant, I think Salem transported me into this world."

"Another world? Did someone transport you here? Why?" Naruto looked at the redhead.

Ruby just clenched her fist and ground her teeth. "That heartless monster, Salem. The queen of darkness. The monster that wiped out both of our teams...my friends..." A tear fell from her chin. "Salem… she destroyed everything, and now there isn't a thing I can do about it." Ruby fell back down on the bed and looked out the window. "I'm a failure."

Sakura looked at the girl and back to Naruto. He too was crying. "What is your name?"

Ruby stared at the pink haired girl. "Ruby…..Ruby Rose…" She wiped tears from her face. "...Yours?"

The blonde looked at the girl with determination, he too has felt the pain of loss and being unable to undo his mistakes. The thought of his friend Neji, who so valiantly sacrificed his own life to save him. He quickly sucked his tears back into his eye sockets and gave Ruby a glowing smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura, annoyed, rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to Ruby. "I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled and continued. "I believe we should have you out of here by tomorrow despite the condition we found you in. Thankfully I had used my healing jutsu to keep you alive.

"Thank you, both of you, I don't know if I will be able to repay you." Ruby gazed at the view of the village from the window.

"There is no need. All we need is you to heal up so we can speak more about where you came from." Naruto smiled. "You should get some sleep." Sakura nodded and exited the room. The blonde soon followed but not before giving a grin and waving goodbye.

After the pair had left, Ruby began to weep. 'What am I going to do?' She looked once more out the window. 'I need to get back to them...they need me.' Ruby didn't know if she was ever going to see her friends again. She quickly realized that the blonde boy was correct, she needed some rest. Ruby closed her eyes and after only a moment found herself sound asleep.

Sakura and Naruto were on their way out of the hospital when a grin appeared on the boys face, he had an idea. "Hey Sakura! Wanna maybe get some ra-"

"No, I can't. Tsunade wanted to teach me more about using the Hundred Healings Mark." Sakura Interrupted. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe some other time." She gave a fake smile and walked away from the boy.

"I guess I'll just go home then, it has been one heck of a day!" Naruto said out loud. Stretching his arms out and putting them behind his head as he made his way home.

———————————————————————-

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate any feedback good or bad. Just understand that I am only beginning. :)


	2. Awakening

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, y'know the deal. School and stuff really drain my time. Hope you enjoy this and keep giving me ideas and feedback. Thanks for all the support!

Ruby could barely sleep, all she could think about during the night was getting back to her friends. This isn't what kept her up, the aching feeling she got when she considered that she will never see them again is what kept her from getting rest. After about 7 hours of struggling to rest, the thoughts ceased and she slipped into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she was surprised to see Naruto sitting across the room. "N-Naruto?" The boys eyes lit up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh great you're awake!" He smiled "I was worried you had slipped into some kind of coma!" Scratching the back of his neck he got up and walked beside Ruby. "Are you feeling any better?" Ruby tried moving all of her limbs.

"I feel fine for the most part, just tired.." She paused as her stomach growled "..and a little hungry." Laughing she got up and stretched.

Naruto gazed at the young girl and smiled."I know just the place!" Scratching his head. "Are you sure you are okay, you were in pretty bad shape."

"Trust me, I'm fine. Do you have anything other than this gown for me?" Ruby looked around the room.

"Yeah, I actually Sakura had the clothes we found you in repaired. But that big weapon you had is being looked at by my friend Tenten." The boy pulled out the neatly folded black and red outfit, wrapped in a red cape.

Ruby took the clothes but looked at Naruto with a serious glare. "Please make sure your friend doesn't tinker with my precious 'Rose'." He looked a little confused but nodded. "And do you mind?" He blushed and waited for her outside the room.

When the redhead had emerged from the room, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. The red accents on her black outfit really complimented her hair and the silver rose emblem had only made her eyes even more beautiful. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. "You ready?" The blonde gave a huge smile as she nodded. The two left the hospital and headed to the famous Ichiraku Ramen shop that Naruto had loved so dearly.

On the way there, Ruby had a chance to get a feel of her surroundings. Tons of people roaming the streets, a beautiful blue sky and a giant monument with 5 heads and a 6th being constructed. She began to wonder how she would ever get back to the land she once knew. Before she could beat herself up more, her thoughts had stopped when she caught a whiff of food. She followed the boy under a banner labeled 'Ichiraku' and had a seat next to him.

"This place smells amazing" Ruby inhaled deeply. I'm so hungry.

Naruto smiled and looked at Teuchi "Two bowls of pork miso please!" He nodded and got to work. "If there's anything I love more than being a ninja, it's ramen!" Ruby giggled. "That reminds me, seeing that huge weapon you had makes me wonder how strong you are." The blue eyes of Naruto glew as the food had arrived.

"If you can keep up" Ruby giggles and began to eat. This was the best thing she has ever tasted. She couldn't believe how fast she had eaten but looked over at Naruto who already had a stack of bowls in front of him. "Geez you sure can eat!"

Naruto burped and got up. And pulled his frog purse out. Teuchi waved his hand in refusal. "There's no need, we all owe you a great debt for being the leaf's hero." Ruby raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hero?" She questioned.

"That's a long story for another time." The blonde scratched his head and grinned. "Now, let's go see Tenten and get your thingy back." Ruby followed as they walked towards the weapons shop. "What is that thing anyways?"

The redhead sighed. "It's not a thing! She's got a name. She's my precious Crescent Rose. She's a hybrid of a scythe and a rifle…." she paused "..a Scythle."

The boy was confused, he had never heard of a rifle before. "Rifle? I'm curious, I can't wait to see what you can do."

After arriving to Tenten's weapon shop, Ruby's eyes were glistening at the sight of everything. Drool dripping from her mouth wide open at the amount of tools of battle. Tenten was already examining the massive weapon when she noticed the pair walk in. "Oh great, you're just in time for me to find out how this thing works."

Ruby ran and grabbed her beloved scythe. "No don't touch her like that!" She folded it up and put it on her back. "I'll show you what it can do."

Tenten was shocked. 'This girl is crazy, and really fast' She sighed. "Well fine, but let's go to the training grounds before you hurt somebody."

Naruto got excited, he couldn't wait to spar with this girl from another land. Who knows what he can learn.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to keep updating as I find time to do so. Hopefully soon but y'know how fanfic authors are. Please give feedback and don't be scared to be harsh (yet respectful) Everything is appreciated!


End file.
